History of Kylara
by InsanityChaosDragon
Summary: (CHAPTER 5 IS UP!) Who is Kylara? Why is there a history about her? Why in Kami's name am I asking you to read this? Damnit, just read it and tell me if you want me to make another chapter and I'll think about giving you some answers, got it?
1. A saiyan is born

A/n - CAUTION! I have added new characters, there is insulting, mild swearing, slight humor, and a lot of confusion in this, so bare with me, k? I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Dragonball Z or any of the characters, GOT IT?! The only flamers I want are about the story itself. Now read while I go burn in the glory of other peoples flamers. FUAHAHAHAHAHA! And I do not mean the legend of super saiyan in the title so NAH!  
  
~CHAPTER 1~ The second legendary child is born.  
  
"Plenthor! Come help me!"  
  
The old man sprang from his chair, tossing his notepad aside, and ran to help his partner. The newborn child was fighting wildly. Her tail lashed out and hit the giant lizard. The old man had to subdue her with a tranquilizer needle. They placed her in an infant chamber, and watched as her energy monitors went to an almost immediate 20. They finally settled down at about 55 as she rested for the time being. Plenthor sat down, pulled a pencil from behind his ear, and wrote down her stats.  
  
"Malaka, what's that girl's name? Can you check for me?"  
  
"Mm... She seems to not have one. What should we name her?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"How about Kylara?"  
  
"Sister star of Nefleign, the chaos star?"  
  
"Yeah, but she'll probably end up dead like the others anyways."  
  
"I don't think so. Her power level is unnaturally high. Energy for a Saiyan child, I don't believe we've seen anything this high since... Nefleign or Brolly."  
  
"Err... I have a slight problem, Plenthor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um... she needs to be changed, and frankly, I don't want to go near her."  
  
He delicately touched the tail print across his cheek and looked at Plenthor with a pathetically helpless face. Plenthor sighed as he came up with just the right solution. It might be slightly dangerous to his and Malaka's health, but at the moment, it was the safer decision.  
  
"OH NEFLEIGN!"  
  
"Isn't she asleep?"  
  
They both winced as they heard an energy blast and smelled smoke, not to mention an extremely loud growl as though some extremely dangerous wild animal that was hungry and rabid had been let loose in the next room. Well... it was close enough... Nefleign had just been woken up in the middle of her nap.  
  
"WHO WOKE ME UP, AND WHERE ARE THEY, SO I CAN KILL THEM AFTER I HEAR THEIR PATHETICALLY WEAK EXCUSE AND PLEAD MERCY AND GROVEL AT... I'm hungry."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Uhoh."  
  
Nefleign stormed in, and from her eyes and slight stagger, she had obviously just woken up. They just stared casually at her, as if it were completely normal(which it was, like that one time... well, I won't go into that right now.)  
  
"What is it already? Do I have to run another errand? Cause if I do, you'll be sorry."  
  
"No. We need you to perform a task that Malaka isn't... err... trained for."  
  
Her eyes lit up almost instantly. Plenthor saw this and sighed. Either she was going to refuse to do it, or she would kill him and then refuse to do it. She really got on his nerves. And she knew it too, so she savored every moment of it.  
  
"We need you to change a diaper"  
  
Her hopeful eyes turned into the not-yet-famous death glare (which wasn't yet lethal) and she turned her head to face Malaka. She began to speak in a tone that was so calm that it frightened them more than when she threatened to kill them at the top of her lungs in a serious voice.  
  
"Malaka."  
  
"W...what?"  
  
"How is it that you are not trained to change an infants diaper when that is your job."  
  
"I... Sh... B... I j..."  
  
"ANSWER ME YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD BEFORE I STEP ON YOUR H..."  
  
She was cut off by a sudden shatter of equipment to her right. She looked at the hovering Saiyan child, and flickered her eyes over to the power readings on a cart, which was next to the remains of the infant chamber. Her eyes widened as the floating baby's energy went up to 700. Plenthor's face went pale as Malaka shrank back in fear.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"K... K... Kylara."  
  
"Chaos star. Good name for something so strong."  
  
Nefleign walked steadily up to the child suspended in air. Kylara's eyes were now level with Nefleign's, and Kylara's tail hairs stood on end as it tensed up, showing a sign of pure anger. She swung her tail at her head, but Nefleign caught it deftly. Kylara began to thrash about, but Nefleign grabbed the screaming baby out of the air, and rapidly changed her. The baby stopped punching and kicking, and relaxed as Nefleign cradled her. She yawned and fell asleep. The three year old girl stared down at the infant, who was now sleeping peacefully. She handed her to a completely shocked Plenthor and began to walk out the door.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep. You can wake me if you don't value your already pathetically useless lives, or there's a fight I need to join."  
  
And with that she calmly and yet so casually, as if nothing had just happened, left without another word. They watched, stunned as Nefleign strode out the door.  
  
"We are going to fear the name Kylara."  
  
"I believe we shall fear both one day."  
  
"I hope they never join forces, and if they do, they're not against us."  
  
"We might not want to send this child off Malaka..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Too powerful. She'd destroy an entire planet before she could crawl."  
  
"Can you hand me some painkillers Plenthor?"  
  
"Another headache?"  
  
"Yeah, between all this screaming of children, never getting any breaks, and this new problem, were going to need much more than painkillers."  
  
Malaka delicately took the child away from Plenthor and placed her in an extra strength infant chamber. He sighed as he walked over and sat down next to Plenthor. A noise from the other room told them that Nefleign was deciding to stay awake and train while watching T.V. it was pretty obvious with the sound of the television jacked up to it's maximum volume and the sounds of ki blasts flying while Nefleign is making dents as she bounces of the walls. Malaka shut the door as Plenthor looked at Kylara and sighed heavily.  
  
"I hope she doesn't break this one too..."  
  
"Me too."  
  
~2 ½ years later~  
  
"When are they getting here?"  
  
"Be patient Malaka. We're getting rid of her. They should be here any second."  
  
"I'M HUNGWWWWWWWYYYYYYYY!!!!"  
  
"We are all out of food. You ate it all."  
  
"When are they going to get he..."  
  
The two looked up to see three other people standing in the doorway. A black haired woman, a sandy haired boy, and a man with matching hair stood in the doorway. A look of relief came over Malaka's face. Plenthor looked at them and smiled.  
  
"I'm supposing you're Kylara's parents then?"  
  
The man spoke in an angry voice, as though he didn't want to pick her up. Plenthor didn't blame him, and this man hadn't even met the kid yet.  
  
"Is that the brat's name, Kylara?"  
  
The woman sighed and smiled. She was obviously the mother, and wanted to see her child. She gave a warning glare up at the man as she spoke.  
  
"Rathor, be tolerable. We came to pick her up. Where can we find h..."  
  
Just then, a rather irritated Kylara stomped into the room. Her face was contorted in hunger and anger. She didn't even notice the people standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kylara, you're making the whole room shake!"  
  
"Move!, you... you... GGRRR... I'M HUNGWWWWYYYYYYY!!"  
  
"Malaka, why don't you go attend to other children?"  
  
"Sure Plenthor. Never get between a Saiya-jin and her food..."  
  
Malaka ran off, and didn't get to see Kylara rip off the door on the cabinet and stuff three packs of food in her mouth before finally noticing that they had visitors. She brushed her face off and looked at them. Walking up to the woman, she looked into her face hard.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We are your family. I'm your mom, and this is your dad, Rathor, and your brother, Kedvrall. My name is Fasha and your name is Kylara right? That's a nice name, if I don't say so myself." I did name you after all...  
  
"Awe you gonna send me to anoder pwanet wike all the oder wittle babies??"  
  
"No. We came to take you home."  
  
"YAY!!!(A/n - how much you wanna bet that Malaka and Plenthor are thinking 'raise the roof! Raise the roof!' lol...) *turns around to face Plenthor* baibai. can you say baibai to Mawaka and Nefweign for me too?"  
  
"Of course I will little one..."  
  
Out of no where Plenthor was winded bye a 2 ½ year old saiyan hugging him. He gave her an awkward pat on the back and sent her off. The male Saiya-jin looked extremely irritated at this, but overlooked it. As soon as she left though, King Vegeta walked in.  
  
  
  
"Have you any new recruits?"  
  
"King Vegeta! Yes sir! Thr... two sir. I'll call one of them. Her skills are great. Nefleign!!"  
  
"Her? Nefleign? Ugh, a girl named after the calmest star" 


	2. young trouble

~six months later~  
  
A young girl, about three, made her way down a path. She wound up at the lake, just as she had intended. After making a quick survey around the shoreline, and seeing that no body was there, she smiled (her mother always told her to make sure no one else was there, duh!). She was a low-level female child, which meant she rarely to never gets to use the showers. Her name was Kylara and she had gone behind a bush to strip her clothing. She looked around one last time before diving head first in the lake. The water was very cold, but as it was summer, it came off as refreshing. She doggie- paddled a couple of times around the lake, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her from a bush. She finally got out after a while, and went to go dress herself. She got the bottom half of her clothing on (with quite some difficulty. Lets just say it took her three trys to get her shoes on the right feet. Lol) when she spun around. Expecting someone to be there, she got into an instant fighting stance, which looked funny, since she's never fought a battle even though when she was with Plenthor and Malaka, she trained 23 ½ (you've got to eat and sleep some time!) and since she was so young. Giving a look to one side, she turned back around to get her shirt. Kylara looked at the bush to see it had gone missing. Looking up she saw a boy, around six years old. In his right hand he held a shirt. Her shirt. Being a female saiyan, she had a strong sense of privacy. Her arms immediately went up to her chest to cover... literally nothing.  
  
"Thas mine! Give it back!"  
  
"No. I don't think I will."  
  
With that the boy ran off, Kylara in hot pursuit. They ran all the way back to the camps. People left and right watched as the half naked toddler ran after the boy with a shirt. Everyone could tell that the boy wasn't even trying hard to get away, and the girl was running full speed. They could easily tell who they were. The girl was Bardock's female companion's child. The other had to be none other than that elite, Torah's boy. Kylara and Alekstar. Kylara had just moved into the low-level camps around a year ago and Alekstar had been famous as a bully around those parts. All of a sudden Alekstar and another girl collided. He raised his fist in the air, for her getting in his way.  
  
"Out of the way, shrimp!"  
  
"ANIKI! HELP ME!"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
Out of nowhere a voice yelled at Alekstar as he was blasted backwards. Kylara caught the dropped shirt. She looked up and saw Prince Vegeta standing protectively over what seemed to be Princess Palindor. Alekstar quickly got to his feet and saluted him. Kylara just stood there a little confused, and finally decided to put her shirt on.  
  
"Excuse me. I... I d...didn't realize..."Alekstar stuttered out  
  
"Get out of here. Unless you would like it if I called the royal guards over here."  
  
"Yes sir. No sir. Permission to be excused."  
  
"Hn. Granted."  
  
"Thank you." Alek said as he ran off, a little more than afraid.  
  
"What exactly are you doing here?" Vegeta said, turning his attention to Kylara.  
  
"M.me?"  
  
"No, the Yardrainian behind you, of course you!"  
  
Suddenly realizing she was in the Elite camps, she felt very lost. She took a good look at all of her surroundings. It was foreign to her, and she completely forgot she was being addressed by someone, none the less royalty. It wasn't until she was hoisted into the air by the front of her shirt that she remembered that someone was talking to her.  
  
"Well? Are you going to answer me or not?!"  
  
"I... I... I'm wost..."  
  
"Are you... afraid?"  
  
She just hung there, by his hand, not knowing what to say. She gulped, expecting to be blasted all the way to H.F.I.L. There wasn't any way out of this, or so she expected. After a few seconds a large blast sounded somewhere behind him, and he turned around to see what it was. When he looked back, he was holding an empty shirt.  
  
Somewhere down the block, Kylara tripped into an alleyway. She was lost, had no idea how far away her home was, and she was stranded in the middle of an elite camp, no doubt that bully and the prince were out looking for her. Not to mention her father is probably fuming with rage, her mother was probably worried, and her brother was trying to not have his father take it out on him. It was getting pretty dark and she was wet, cold, and shirtless... again, and lost. It can't possibwy get any wose she thought. Well, it just got worse. All of a sudden, it began to rain. Little demondreits began to run around, looking for prey. Kylara climbed onto a dumpster, and slept on the top of it. Down below, some man was getting killed by a five year old, and she was finding a particular dragon egg...  
  
She woke up the next morning, deadly cold and unaware of her current status. All her limbs were numb, and when she tried to move, it stung. After a few seconds of getting her bearings she remembered the day before. She then looked around, and discovered that she wasn't on a dumpster, but in fact, someone was carrying her. Looking up, expecting to find her mother or someone comforting like that, but instead it was a royal guard. Ther gonna take me to be kiwl for wunnin' away from Pince Vegeta.  
  
In front of her was a stand, with two beings sitting at it. Around them was a huge iron gate. At the top of the gate were the initials H.F.I.L..  
  
I'M HUNGWWWWYY. And weres my mommy. I want my mommy. MOOOMMMMMMYYYYY. All of a sudden, Kylara was put down, so that the person that was carrying her could sign some papers about where he found the girl, why she should be going here and not Great Snake Way, etcetera, etcetera. She got up very slowly, because of the pain and started to crawl away. The man reached down, expecting to touch a girl, but instead touched bare ground. He looked around and spotted her slinking away from him.  
  
"Hey, get back here!"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Get over here! You little brat, your pathetic female body should be dead. Im personally amazed that you, obviously a low-level from the state of the clothes... that you have..., were able to actually stay in that cold and survive. Where are you going, to scream for your mommy and daddy?"  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
She got up and looked at him, got into yet another embarrassing fighting stance, completely forgetting that every inch of her body ached, stung, and felt as though she just got into a fight and lost, severely. She forgot that she was half naked and lost. She forgot really strong Saiyans, from bullies and royalty, wanted her. She forgot that she was about to face a full grown male Saiya-jin, and that she was only a three year old low-level female with no experience. They began to fight, but it was more or less, Kylara pounding on him with her fists and the man just standing there as if it were a small breeze or something similar. She kicked at him, and he pushed her. She fell backwards and hit her head on a rock. It hurt a lot, lets just say that much, but she didn't cry. (A/n - damn Saiya-jin pride, ne?) getting back on her feet, she tried to look at him, but she couldn't see him. Suddenly, her whole body lurched to the right from the blow of his tail. She got up tears beginning to form in her eyes when she got kicked in the back. She would have hit the ground, if he hadn't ran in front of her so that she flew right into his knee. A little blood left her mouth from the damaged internal organs. He let her fall to the ground. Letting her stay there for a few seconds must have been too hard for him, because he started to stomp on her back. With tears welling up in her eyes, clutching her chest from a broken rib or two, and not having any air, there was only one thing she could remember. It was what her mother once told her when she came home after barely winning a battle.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"If it's not your fight, don't get involved unless it's your friend fighting, and they're about to die. NEVER give up your fight for ANY reason at all. One last thing I should tell you. If you ever give up in a fight, you lose any and all honor and pride, meaning that you deserve to die."  
  
~return to reality~  
  
With these words coursing through her mind, or at least the main theme, she spun out from under him, and leaped up onto her feet. Her eyes went through a strange flash of dark blue and she pulled back her two hands as though she were holding a small baseball. As if she knew what she were doing, a dark blue ki ball suddenly appeared in her hands and the man's face showed fear and confusion in one small gasp before she yelled out her attack, or at least tried to with her three-year-old pronunciation.  
  
"Wunar Beam!"  
  
The man was disintegrated after a millisecond of the attack going through him. Kylara fell to her knees and became aware of her surroundings once again. She began to cry with all of her pain and troubles, and doubled over. One of the men that were at the gates of H.F.I.L. ran over to see if she were ok. Kylara spit up a little (A/n - *coughcoughlittle?yeahrightcough* ok so maybe it was just a little. I have to be nice. I mean, Kylara might be mean now, but she was only two. Come on!) blood from the internal organs in her that were damaged. She passed out after coughing up blood for a second time.  
  
She woke up in the hospital. Surprisingly enough, her parents didn't seem to be there. The only way she knew this was that her mom hadn't already rushed over to see if she was ok, and her dad hadn't already killed her. She was in a toddler version of the rejuvenation chamber. The green liquid was warming her and taking away her pain.  
  
She liked it and never wanted to get out, but no sooner had she thought this when they began to drain the cylinder. She realized something. Now her pants were gone too. Great, she was naked and there were doctors out there. She was completely sure that when she got out, they were going to slap an armored fighting suit on her and ship her off to another planet. The healing liquid finally completely drained and she lay there, pretending to be unconscious on the floor. Someone opened up the chamber and picked her off the floor.  
  
She opened her eye very slightly. Well, at least it was a female doctor. A female Saiya-jin doctor. Jeeze, how rare are they?! Well, she was handling her carefully, so she didn't ponder on the subject. Kylara closed her eye as she was laid down. Her head was on a soft pillow and she was covered from the neck down in a blanket. This is nicer than home. Me and Kedvwall share the same bwanket, the one with holes in it. No, wait, Uncle Towah bought us that new one. We still have to sare wit dow. I wonder how Kedvwall's doing with daddy. I wonder if dey know im gone. Suddenly, the doctor began to shake her softly.  
  
"Come on, wake up. I need you to wake up now."  
  
"ugghhh..."  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"im f... fine"  
  
Kylara began trying to sit. This was difficult, but that only made her more determined. As if on cue, as soon as she got to the top, the doctor pushed her back down, and spoke.  
  
"Lay down. You need a lot of rest. From what that man told me you almost died."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You, from what I can tell, did a once believed impossible ki attack."  
  
"Ki attack?"  
  
"Energy Blast."  
  
"...oh... How?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure."  
  
"Waz it callt?"  
  
"Lunar blast. What can you remember about doing it?"  
  
"The wast thing I wemember was heawing my mom." *begins to cry*  
  
"Shh shh shh. It's ok. I needed to ask you, what's your name, and I need to know what your parents' names are ok?"  
  
Kylara nodded and cleared her face of any and all tears. She took a couple of breaths and looked at the doctor. She looked like some evil villain under cover like storybooks and on T.V. Must have been her imagination or something, but it was still going to take longer than normal for this lady to earn her trust.  
  
"Ok. What is your name?"  
  
"K... Kylara"  
  
"You have a very pretty name. I like it. My name is Shiilah. What are your parents names?"  
  
"My mommy's name is Fasha, and my dad's name is Wathor."  
  
Stupid brat. As soon as you can remember how you did that attack, and I learn how to do it, I will be prince Vegeta's partner for sure!  
  
"Your parents name's are nice too. Now, I need for you to remember how you did that attack."  
  
"I don't wemember"  
  
"Try, really, really hard."  
  
"..... Im weally hungwy, can I eat something first?"  
  
She looked at Kylara and sweat dropped and face faulted. When her stomach growled, Shiilah anime fell, her feet twitching.  
  
".Miss Shiiwah lady?"  
  
*Twitch twitch* she.wants.food. this is going to be harder than I thought 


	3. escaping and getting caught again

A/n - disclaimers, disclaimers, I know. I don't, I repeat, DO NOT own Vegeta, Fasha, Torah, Bardock, ANYTHING from DBZ, or King Vegeta [I personally don't like him, so I'm not saying he's apart of DBZ]. Hell, the only ones I own are Kylara, Kedvrall, and Rathor. As for Nefleign, Vin, Palindor, Alekstar, and Shiilah, well, they belong to my friend Danny. She's Nefleign (her name on FF.net is Son Taishin), and I'm Kylara. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
~CHAPTER 3~ Tournament? count me in!  
  
Shiilah was currently working on a computer. But her thoughts weren't in the article she was typing up and reviewing. They were in a different problem.  
  
Oooooo I hate those little brats. How dare they defy me! Damnit, I can barely remember the little brats' names. I believe their names were something along the lines of Kylara and Nefleign. First that little brat Nefleign becomes Prince Vegeta's training partner without even trying, and now this little half pint has just done a legendary attack. Could they... could they possibly be the ones of the legend? No, that's impossible. How could they, children that are less than a quarter my age, be legendary saiyans? Heh, I laugh at the thought in disgust. I wonder if Kylara is ready to talk yet. This doctor disguise is working like a charm.  
  
She got up from her computer and started walking down the halls. She was on the thirtieth floor, and Kylara was on the seventh. Shiilah walked through the halls, plotting revenge in her mind. A few seconds and she walked into a wall, brought her hand quickly up to her face, stabbing her self in the forehead with a pencil in the process that just so happened to be in the hand she slapped to her forehead, and all before stumbling backwards down a flight of stairs, getting her tail stuck in an elevator door on the next floor down. She pulled her tail out of the elevator door with little difficulty and a lot of humiliated anger. [A/n - lets just say, Shiilah isn't the fastest bullet in the barrel. I love torturing her. ;-)] She got up and brushed herself off, a couple of near-by doctors turning their heads away. As soon as she left they burst into laughter. She, very peeved, walked down the hall and into the nearest elevator. She pressed... er... punched and ultimately crushed the number for the seventh floor. (A/n - Damnit, I'm going to stop concentrating on Shiilah and bolt over to yours truly, Kylara!)  
  
While all this is happening, Kylara was just finishing her breakfast (A/n - yes, she now has on decent clothing for all of you ecchi perverts that think she's neked [not-not a typo]). She got up, and ventured into the hall (like all curious little 2-year-olds do). She started walking down the hall when a bunch of doctors just zoomed past her. She got all turned around and found a flight of stairs. Walking down nice and slowly, she heard a loud tumbling down some of the stairs a long way up. Getting scared, she ran down the rest of the stairs. After about a half an hour, she reached the bottom floor. Ever so casually she strode out the main doors. Minutes passed by and she found herself at a tournament ring. It was deserted but there was a sign-up sheet close by. Her mom had recently taught her how to write her name, (A/n - YES! She was educated at a young age! Well... maybe not THAT much...) so she scribbled it down on the paper. With no where else to go, she fell asleep under the tournament ring. Unfortunately for her, when she fell asleep, she forgot to hide her tail. Someone wearing a blue cape and royal Saiyan armor outside didn't see it, and nearly stepped on it. His companion helped him up as he tripped.  
  
"Are you ok, Prince Vin?"  
  
"Of course! Do I like look like my pathetic younger brother, Vegeta to you? I don't cry when I fall!"  
  
"Sorry sir. Just checking sir."  
  
"Good. What did I trip on anyways?"  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
"Are you a royal guard?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Am I royalty?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Then, as my guard, wouldn't be YOUR job to check?"  
  
"Of course sir, my mistake sir!"  
  
The guard turned around and inspected what Prince Vin had tripped over. Seeing that it was a tail, he pulled out the rest of the tail, revealing that it was attached to a body. Vin turned around and saw what was obviously a little kid. So small, so helpless, and so angelic looking. He was about to throw up. He went over and kicked her in the side. She coughed a little and sat up. She looked at him, and thought at first it was prince Vegeta, seeing as they looked alike and all. After a few seconds, she realized that this was Prince Vin, conveniently the more dangerous, unforgiving, and lethal of the two brothers. She knew he wouldn't be pleased with fear or running away, so she growled and started punching him (softly, due to sleepiness) in the stomach. He gave her a look that clearly said, "What the H.F.I.L., do you think you are trying to do?"  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do?"  
  
"Um.........hitting you?"  
  
"Guard."  
  
"*Thwap*"  
  
"Why aw you hitting me fow!"  
  
"Cause you insulted me with your weakness."  
  
"But I'm stwong!"  
  
"Uh...compared to me, no, I don't think so, no."  
  
"You woke me up!"  
  
"And?"  
  
".Why did ju wake me up?"  
  
"Cause I felt like it, squirt."  
  
"Aw you gonna bwast me, wike yow bwother omost did?"  
  
"Vegeta tried to blast you?"  
  
Kylara simply nodded, expecting this boy to swell up in pride and complete was his brother did not. Only her, of all people, could run into two members of royalty in the same week.  
  
Vin began considering the situation at hand. He couldn't just go off and blast her into the next dimension like his brother would, because, unlike Vegeta (no offence to Vegeta, you Vegeta fans) he wanted to think about his actions before hand, and possibly come up with a solution that benefited him more than the current solution. His thoughts made his face screw up in concentration.  
  
I DO NOT! Want to imitate my brother. And if Vegeta almost blasted her than if I almost blast her, and she somehow escapes, than if we meet in the future, than she might think of me on the same regards as my idiot brother. Well, I guess there are two options. Kill her, or spare her. Damnit, I hate decisions. Um... I know I am not going to get a lot of fans for this one.....  
  
Kylara tucked her head in, and covered it, because she expected to be blasted into oblivion. The look that Vin had on his face was one of concentration, and to her, the only reason someone would concentrate at a moment like this was so they could concentrate all their energy so they could kill someone. When she heard his voice, for a second she thought it had already happened and they were asking for her name at the gates of H.F.I.L.  
  
"Guard, cover your ears and turn around."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
As he turned around, Kylara's thoughts were along the line of him beating her up so bad that he didn't want any witnesses. She mentally grimaced at the thought.  
  
"Listen very closely little girl. I want to know right now why you were sleeping under there, where your family is, and if you put your name on the sign-up sheet."  
  
"I was under there sweeping, cause I was tiwed, I'm wost, and I put my name on that papar."  
  
"I'm going to leave now. You stay here, till tomorrow, and fight when they tell you too. I'm going be watching, ok?"  
  
Kylara nodded, unable to comprehend the fact that he was letting her live.  
  
"Good. and here, *tosses her something* eat."  
  
"YAY!!!!"  
  
Kylara screamed as she popped whatever it was in her mouth and began happily munching on it. A sweat drop appeared on the side of Vin's head as he thought. And THIS is the Saiyan that's going to carry out my little plot? Well, at least her speech will be improved by that little "snack" I just gave her.  
  
"Ok then......... bye..."  
  
"Baibai! Wait... where aw you goin'?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. You, on the other hand, are."  
  
Vin threw a compressed ki blast, effectively sinking her to her knees and knocking her out. He smirked, and began shoving her back under the raised platform. This time, he made sure that all appendages were safely under the tournament ring. He walked over and shoved past the guard, indicating to him that it was ok to uncover his ears.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Yes sir. And the girl?"  
  
"Leave her."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Lets go. My stupid brother and his half-pint partner are training, and I want to see how badly they try and kill each other. Hehehe"  
  
They walk away, ever so casually. Vin began plotting against his brother, and making plans for Kylara's future, all in one big, evil, diabolical plot thingy. And putting it on his mental agenda to ask what her name was next time.  
  
  
  
A/n - hahahahahahahaha! I'm almost at the good part! It's going to get severely wild after this people! The tournament is up next. Now... lets see, who am I going to torture first? You probably already know, but just wait and find out! Neener neener boo boo!! 


	4. The tournament

A/n - Huge sorry for tremendous lack of updates, I needed this one part from my friend. This story is like, a side-runner of hers, and I kind of needed this part. I just kept forgetting to ask her. ~.~  
  
~The tournament~  
  
Kylara woke up, with quite a headache, and little recollection of the day before. Two seconds later, her memory wasn't her problem, but her hunger was. She started walking around, pushing and shoving her way through the crowds of Saiyans in an oddly large group. She then remembered about the tournament... Blah blah blah, you get the picture. Her nose turned her about, and she began sprinting towards a doorway, and a huge buffet table, and dove into it... but was intercepted by a guard. She looked up and growled at him. Giving an equally lethal growl, he spoke.  
  
"Only people who entered the tournament ONLY!"  
  
"I did enter the tournament!"  
  
"Well, if you aren't on my list, then you can go to hell when I'm finished with you."  
  
"I am on the list you over sized freaky monkey-butted gorilla- dominated idiot!!!"  
  
Kylara was startled by herself. Not for her actions towards this over sized idiot, but for how well she talked. She had never talked this well before, not to mention her expansion of dialogue. She blinked, stunned, as the man put her down, and stared at the list. He looked at the list and turned to her.  
  
  
  
"What's your name, kid."  
  
"Kylara."  
  
"Um... is this your writing?"  
  
She looked at the paper and saw the name she had scribbled down the day before. She looked at him and nodded. He let her pass, and in her thinking about her change of speech, almost forgot to go to the food table. Almost. She stared at it a good millionth of a split second before devouring everything but the table and the dishes themselves. After she was done, cooks came out (all different species, 'cause if Saiyans cooked, there wouldn't be any food left) (and they're too busy training) and replaced all the food. She went and sat down next to a sheet that had the names and matches written down on them. They were as follows: Nefleign vs. Shiilah; Butch vs. Hans; Grag vs. Chip; Aurora vs. Kylara. She took a good stare at the list, but only recognized three names. Kylara was obviously her own name, and Nefleign was her childhood training partner. But the name Shiilah struck a memory nerve, and it wouldn't stop bugging her. Then it hit her. The doctor from the hospital!!! Wow, a fighter and a medical employee. Impressive. The matches finally began. Watching from the doorway, she watched as Nefleign made mincemeat out of that Shiilah lady. She knew Nefleign was strong, but jeeze! She made it look easy! She walked off the ring and into the locker room with blood covering her fists, none of it apparently her own. Kylara gulped and watched the next two boring fights. First Butch won by knocking unconscious Hans, then the same with Chip to Grag. Kylara was called up to the stage. Some girl about the age of her mother scoffed and made a remark that sealed her fate.  
  
"I 'aft to fight a pipsqueak like this? Yer seconds are numbered ye brat. Weaklin's like yerself are too pathetic to last long, ye hear?"  
  
"You're gonna die before you hit the ground for that one."  
  
With that, the lady named Aurora sprang at Kylara full force, fist pulled back. Kylara just stood there, as though Aurora didn't exist. At the last possible second, Kylara jumped over Aurora's head, and watched as she stupidly stared for a split second before realizing what happened. She missed. When she finally landed from her jump, she immediately took off at Kylara again. Well, for her whole life, the main thing she has ever studied was fighting techniques, and it didn't take long for Kylara to realize that this girl was trained in speed. If you want to call her fast. Kylara just sighed as Aurora made her second go at her. Aurora winced as she jumped though, as though just realizing that Kylara kicked in the back as she jumped. Right as this imbecile woman made a swipe at Kylara yet again jumped over her head. This time she spun around in midair, delivering a fatal punch, and receiving no more than a whole audience of applause after an earsplitting crack from the back of Aurora's skull and a few milliseconds of silence. Kylara just stared and walked off the stage, behind her the medic's uselessly dragging the already dead opponent.  
  
She stared once at Nefleign as she walked past, not paying any head to how well that she herself had done, but more focused on how strong Nefleign had become. It was going to be a great fight, she knew that much. She sat profoundly in a little desolate corner. After a little skirmish between Nefleign and Butch, they went on stage. Chip came over and kicked Kylara directly in the chest. Kylara, who didn't suspect the sudden attack, was completely winded. After a good forty five seconds, she got her breath back, and shot a glare at Chip so venomous, it might've killed him. Except he wasn't there. He was on the other side of the room, telling paramedics that she had to forfeit, due to chest injuries. She marched right over as the bell rang for his and her match, grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and flung him into the ring. Proceeding to follow, the bell had barely rung for the match to begin before the weasel became a fur coat. When she was done with him, he was afraid that if the medics touched him, Kylara would come back and pummel him for being weak.  
  
Kylara got a 10 second breather before the match she had been waiting for began. Kylara and Nefleign walked onto the stage, and bowed to Nefleign, as did Nefleign to her. As soon as the announcer began the match, Nefleign flew at Kylara, pulling back a punch that was probably meant to knock Kylara off. She hated being underestimated. Kylara caught the punch, and threw one of her own. Nefleign caught it, just as Kylara did to hers. It seemed like Nefleign hadn't been the only one to underestimate here...  
  
For about a half an hour they threw punches and kicks at each other. When Kylara punched, Nefleign would block and throw a counter attack, which Kylara caught and added her own counter. In other words, the audience was getting their money's worth out of this fight. Finally, they both let down their defenses and threw a nasty punch at each other at the same, both which landed square in the others jaw. Kylara's head was thrown to her left, and Nefleign's to her right.  
  
They both landed about fifteen feet away from each other at the same time, looking like a mirror we're fighting them. Kylara growled as she wiped the slight trickle of blood away from her lips, while Nefleign cleared away some sweat.  
  
Kylara finally decided that an "energy blast" as that Shiilah had told her about was going to be necessary to win. Nefleign let her guard down as she glanced into the crowd. Kylara, curious, followed her line of vision. Prince Vin and Prince Vegeta! The color nearly drained out of Kylara's face at the sight of Vegeta. She switched her gaze to Vin, who nodded with a slight smirk on his face to her. She turned back to Nefleign and began charging up all the anger in her to make another energy blast. Nefleign did the same. Nefleign and Kylara both began to scream out their attacks.  
  
"Big...!"  
  
An indigo colored light showed up in Nefleign's palms, which were above her head as though she were going to overhead throw a ball.  
  
"Bang...!"  
  
Kylara finally got enough energy in her hands where she couldn't hold it in her little body anymore.  
  
"Lunar Beam!"  
  
"...Attack!"  
  
Both attacks collided with each other half way between the two children. The Dark blue and Indigo lights pushed back and forth against each, both not able to go anywhere or do much of anything except create large amounts of pure energy sparks that lashed out at the opponents and the crowd. Finally, all the energy was spent, and both attacks cancelled each other out. Kylara's energy had been decreased greatly, as was Nefleign's. Nefleign, amazingly, threw another one at Kylara, even if it was half the size of the last one. Kylara was forced back and her back collided with the wall. Her head was forward, so it didn't hit the wall. Kylara fell to the floor, and to the royal, commoners, and opponent's awe, Kylara got back up on her feet.  
  
Vin, who thought that this kid wouldn't last through the first round, had just taken out one big bang attack, and lived through another one, and still got back up! He, Prince Vin, heir to the throne to Vegeta-sei, had a large amount of difficultly doing half of what this...toddler just did. She deserved a royal training partner, and he'd be damned if there was anyone else in his family that got to her first. He smiled with obvious blood lust as he threw a quick glance at his stunned younger brother.  
  
Nefleign stared for a second in shock at her. What a brat! Not only does she defy her, but offends her pride and honor in doing so, and almost proving better than her! She growled, then smirked, realizing that she must be low on energy already.  
  
"Give it up already, Kylara!"  
  
Kylara, who was furious that she had been knocked off her feet more than once by this girl yelled back in rage.  
  
"Never!"  
  
She began sprinting towards Nefleign, hoping that those two energy attacks drained her twice as much as the one had drained herself. Nefleign, being pissed off at "being tossed around like a makeshift left-over underwear tuffle doll", charged up whatever energy she had left in her, and started forming an impossibly third energy attack. She managed to push Kylara aside, she launched the Big Bang Attack. Kylara was slammed hard back into the wall, the back of her snapping back into it as her back got hit hard. The match was Nefleign's as they counted and Kylara couldn't even twitch. She seemed dead, and if she was, Nefleign would have an even larger congratulations. Prince Vegeta jumped from the ring side seats to go congratulate his apprentice. The medics loaded Kylara onto a stretcher. Vin just stared as they walked past him with her. As they neared the ambulance, she amazingly opened her eyes, and looked at Nefleign, who was barely a few inches away. Vin walked over, and stood on the opposite side of the stretcher as Vegeta and Nefleign. His eyes widened in shock as she began to talk.  
  
"Con...grat...ulations Nef...leign."  
  
Then reached up for Nefleign, who was in Vegeta's arms due to her own energy loss, but only got a hold of Vegeta's shirt. She finally passed out, letting go of him. Vin was just shocked. Not only had a toddler, probably only three or so, lived through three count them, three Big Bang Attacks, but had enough energy to talk, and had accepted her defeat and congratulated the winner, Vegeta's own trainee. As they loaded her into the ambulance, Vin, as a last thought, jumped in, to the paramedics surprise, jumped in to "escort" the runner up to the hospital. He was actually making sure that those idiots didn't harm her further. He was going to enjoy "convincing" her to be his training partner. And getting his brother into second place in strength again. 


	5. Low class and royalty mix

A/n - Yay! I'm finally getting around to updating this story. ^_^ here's the next chapter  
  
~At the hospital, royalty and blood collide~  
  
Vin watched from the window on the door. All the doctors were standing around Kylara, waiting for... he guessed any kind of movement. One of them finally moved, prodding her tail with a pen, not slowly, just casually. It twitched. They all shouted in happiness, and left the room, celebrating. Vin just pondered on how they got their medical degree, because they didn't seem smart enough to steal one, therefore being nowhere smart enough to actually earn it. He dropped the subject and walked into the room. Once again, this powerful being looked completely innocent, despite the fact that she was covered from head to foot in cuts and bruises, not to mention the two burns from Ki blasts.  
  
He sat down on the side of her bed and wiped a few stray strands of dark blue hair from her face. For a little kid, she was pretty tough. He wondered if she had any royal blood in her, or elite blood. He rested a hand on her shoulder as she started to stir. She opened her eyes, and the first thing she heard was...  
  
"You did well. I am greatly pleased that you fared so well against Nefleign, especially since she's older and has been being trained by royalty."  
  
She was about to say something vulgar, but wasn't strong enough to speak at the moment. it was really pathetic feeling of her... but she couldn't even muster up enough pride without getting a headache worse than the one she already had. He just simply stared down at her. She fought to sit up. He didn't help. Nor did he push her down. Watching her struggle amused him, and he proved it to her by laughing at her near futile efforts. He was positive that even a full grown male Saiyan couldn't sit up at the moment. But, she did like before and took him by surprise; she sat up completely. Well, that's what he got for once again underestimating her. The doctors came back in, and forced Vin back out of the room. Kylara fainted and they placed her in a rejuvenation chamber. Vin watched over her for a good half a day. He almost fell asleep, hitting his head on the table in front of him when the control pad to the left of the green goo-filled cylinder began beeping.........um......... "BEEP BEEP BEEP"  
  
He walked over and pressed a few buttons mindlessly, then just began pounding on them. How aggravating! and he was just about to take his nap too! finally, he just decided to blow it up, malfunctioning everything around him. 2,000 volts shook through his body, completely frizzing his hair and waking him up, not to mention the almost comical look on his soot- stained face.  
  
Kylara's chamber opened and all the healing gel seeped onto the floor. She almost fell out of the chamber, but Vin caught the-now-awake- infant. Kylara, still half asleep, clung to Vin. He looked down, disgusted. He shook her, and she woke up all the way. Realizing that her entire body had nothing on it but gooey liquid, she curled into a protective fetal position ball. He dropped her and muttered.  
  
"I don't have time for this. You are my new training partner, and I will escort you back to the mansion. You should be greatly honored and pleased that royalty has even considered someone of your age to fight along side me, and the fact that you are a mere female. Now, go retrieve yourself some clothes, and we will be on our way, female brat." Vin said.  
  
"Kylara." Kylara said.  
  
"What was that?" Vin asked.  
  
"My name, is Kylara. Learn it, and I will refrain from killing you." Kylara stated.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you have any idea, any clue what-so-ever, who you are talking to?" Vin asked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you! You're Vin! The overly-shadowed by your younger brother Vegeta." Kylara said smugly.  
  
This remark earned her a slap across the face. Before she could react, he tossed her a set of clothing. She rapidly put them on. Glaring at him, he continued.  
  
"You can either come with me, or go to your family and explain to them how Nefleign beat you in battle." Vin offered.  
  
Her face was thrown into shock. she had no choice what-so-ever. She quietly followed him out of the room. They walked downstairs and into the main lobby. Suddenly, Kylara began screaming. Vin turned around and screamed.  
  
"Unhand her! By order of royalty." Vin commanded.  
  
A man, around 35 years of age was holding a terrified Kylara. From the look on her face when she stared up at this blonde haired Saiyan, she knew him. Behind him was a woman, around 30 years of age. She was looking at Vin. He was pissed off. Why in the hell didn't anyone ever listen to him? He powered up and glared at the man who was holding a now still Kylara. Kylara was being held so tightly be this guy, that Vin could visibly see her wince. Jeeze! Didn't these people know that anyone coming out of a hospital most likely had injuries, or until recently did?  
  
"I said unhand her!" Vin yelled.  
  
"And who are you to tell me what to do with my own daughter?" the man spoke out defiantly.  
  
"What...?" Vin questioned.  
  
"We are her rightful parents. And, if you don't mind, we need to take her home and punish her. Wouldn't your father do the same thing if you had run away from home?" The man stated as though he were explaining why Saiyans fight. Because they like to, but that's not the point.  
  
"Well, she is now my training partner, and since I am royal blood, I decide what is going to happen to her." Vin quoted.  
  
"She's our daughter, so we still have the right to decide for her. And, tell me, when has the royal family ever gone and done something useful for us lower class Saiyan, huh?" the woman finally spoke up.  
  
While Vin was busy gaping in anger, they walked out, holding Kylara, who looked as though those last steps out the door were her death sentence... well... a death that she couldn't escape anyways. Vin quickly took to the streets, silently following them. It was nearing sunset, so hiding in the shadows was fairly easy. They finally got home, and went inside. Vin looked in through the window, watching as the father took her into a room, and dismissed what was definitely his son, comparing their physical features.  
  
At once he began yelling and scolding Kylara, who was sitting on a bed, her back in a corner. For the first time Vin had seen, she looked truly petrified. Vin watched on, and couldn't do anything because he was stunned, as Kylara's father beat her. When he was done, she looked almost as bad as she had at the end of the tournament. Except, Vin could see, that her father made sure that she stayed conscious. He yelled at her one more time, and left the room, slamming it behind him. She, with all her strength, turned her head over.  
  
Now that Vin could see her face, he gasped. Not because the gash on her forehead, or her two black eyes, oh no. He was startled because she was crying. This girl, which has amazed him by showing amazing feats of strength and will power, was crying. He spun heel and began running back home. Then he just skidded to a stop. If he left her there, and her father worked up his temper again, she wouldn't be able to defend herself against him and she would...  
  
As fast his feet could possible carry him, he ran back to her house. A quick plan formed in his head, and he knocked on the front door. Kylara's mother opened the door, and as she looked around, a spiky black haired member of the royal family crept and opened the back door.  
  
He quietly opened the door, making sure no one was around. He ran into the room as fast as possible, and carried her out. Unaware that she was still awake, he ran. She quietly looked up at him, but her blurry eyes wouldn't enable her to see who was carried her. She would have screamed for help, but her vocal cords were recently beaten in, so she couldn't. Clinging to this mystery person's shirt, she hoped that wherever he was taking her, it was better than home. At this last thought, she passed out.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kylara woke on a soft warm bed that almost tempted her to go back to sleep. But, being a Saiyan, her instincts made her get up and inspect the unfamiliar room. A sharp cold voice behind her made her tail hair spike up in anger and she turned around and punched. It was blocked by a hand. A hand connected to a body wearing a royal uniform. A body wearing a royal uniform attached to a Royal head. A head that just happened to belong to Vin. She glowered at him and spoke.  
  
"I have a question."  
  
  
  
"And I have an answer, lets hope they match."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Oozaru tail."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I had an answer for you. I never said that my answer would be the answer to your particular question."  
  
He stated this and walked out the door, forgetting to lock it. She, stubbornly, followed him silently. After a few hallways worth of walking, something distracted her. An interesting aroma. Food. She ventured off down another corridor, following the enticing scent. She found herself at a huge buffet table, with enough food to feed an Oozaru. All this tempting food was making her drool. She immediately began eating everything in site, at least a little bit of everything. Unbeknownst to her, a very angry, full grown, royal, male Saiyan was glaring at her from the doorway.  
  
King Vegeta glared at this female child that was currently snacking on his lunch. No one, not even his own sons, would dare touch his lunch. Especially when he was as hungry as he was now. Well, now that she did, she would have preferred to have never eaten her whole life. He stalked over to her, spun her around, and grabbed her by the throat. Pulling back his fist, he was interrupted by a call from his son behind him.  
  
"Um, sir? Can I have my training partner back?"  
  
"Since when did you have a training partner, Vin?"  
  
"Since about half a day ago."  
  
With that, King Vegeta flung Kylara into Vin, making them both fly out of the room. The doors slammed shut on them.  
  
"But I didn't get to finish by lunch!"  
  
"I think your life would matter more than your lunch at the moment. I just saved your hide back there, you know."  
  
"Well, I'd thank you, but I'm currently being squished."  
  
Vin got off of her and brushed his clothing off. She got up and looked down the hallway. A familiar boy walked down the hall, the symbol of an elite proudly shining on his chest. His hair was similar to Vegeta's, except the top half was black and the bottom half was purple. Kylara was trying to remember who it was... That boy! He was the one that stole her shirt not to far back. Had it only been a week or two ago? She growled as he walked past. He stopped and stared at her, trying to figure out the same thing she just did. It hit him and he glared just as venomously back. Since Vin was still straightening out his clothes, he threw a nasty punch at her that caught her off guard. She turns around (the punch spun her) and got into a fight with him. Vin pulled him off of her, and kept them both at arms length.  
  
"What the hell is your two's problem?"  
  
"He started a fight with me!"  
  
"Is this true, Alekstar?"  
  
"Yes. Only because she intimidated me to."  
  
"Kylara?"  
  
"I was only glaring at him!"  
  
"Why were you glaring at him?"  
  
"Because he stole my shirt about a week ago, right before I almost got killed by your brother!"  
  
Vin sighed. This is why he didn't want to become king. He'd have to settle all these disagreements between classes and planets and that disgusting Ice- jin, Freiza. Shuddering in revolt he turned his gaze on Alekstar, who looked like he would've loved to put a hole straight through her. Kylara looked like there was worse she could do at the moment. He dragged Kylara away, and brought her to a training room, in which he threw her in, and began training with her. Down the hall, Alekstar went to go check on how his sister is doing while training with Prince Vegeta...  
  
  
  
A/n - ok, here's the next chapter. God, I'm going to have a hard time remembering what happens next in the next chapter... this was a roleplay me and my friend had. The roleplay is over a year old, and these are just bits and pieces of flashbacks. If you wanna see her history, the title is "History of Nefleign". Well, gotta go. ^_^ toodles! 


End file.
